You Dont Scare Me, Sorry
by boaterV
Summary: Oliver sends Chloe to Gotham to recruit a new Member for the JL. AN updated to include all chapters. for some reason some were missing.
1. Chapter 1

She smiled again today. It was becoming a regular thing and she was glad. After Jimmy's death she had almost forgotten how to. Without her best friends and her cousin to help her through she had sunk pretty low. Lois was missing, Clark was busy looking for her and Oliver and the team kept themselves at a distance. They felt she had chosen Clark over them. She couldn't blame them but it didn't make it any easier. At least she had learned just how strong she could be. She was Chloe Sullivan and she would not lie down and die for anyone. Especially not some horned alien intent on destroying the world.

Doomsday. Just another bump in the road she called her life. She remembered a time when all she cared about was uncovering the truth but these days things were so complicated. Her wall of weird was now a world of weird. She had agreed to become Watchtower in an attempt to get back some of the control over her life, and it had helped for a while. Too bad she hadn't seen the signs. Of course there was another bump. Her life was like being stuck in a perpetual circle or school zones and road construction.

She refused to give up. Sitting at the corner café she smiled as she breathed in the rich aroma of her dark roast Sumatra blend coffee. They came easier with time, the smiles. She didn't have to force them as much. Just this morning she had offered some witty banter to the barista making her coffee.

So many months of struggling and she was finally starting to recognize herself in the mirror again. She had worked hard to be the intrepid sidekick again, quick to offer assistance, or snark as the occasion warranted.

Startled by the ringing of her cell phone she flipped it open.

"Chloe I need you to go to Gotham." Oliver's voice was cool. He was all business these days.

"Sure Oliver. Send me the details." Normally her curious nature would have gotten the better of her and she would have asked him questions but right now it didn't matter. She still needed the distraction of work. Too bad he hadn't asked her to go to Bermuda. Gotham wasn't exactly known for its sunshine. She had only been there once when she was much younger but she remembered the darkness and despair that seemed to permeate everything in the city. It was like the sun just couldn't reach the streets.

She sighed, getting up she dropped some money on the table to cover her tab and walked back to her car. It would be a quick drive over to Isis and her secure server. She wondered what was so important in Gotham that Oliver would send her. These days he wasn't big into asking for help. She knew he was dealing with his own inner demons and she wanted to help him but he was still holding her at arms length. He wasn't quick to forgive what he perceived as disloyalty.

She settled herself in front of the computer and began the logon process. No sooner than the last firewall was disabled did the message from Oliver pop up.

_Sidekick,_

_I need your help. I'm going to try and expand the League. I'm sure you've read about Gotham's own "vigilante". Any chance you can track him down and teach him the secret handshake? _

_Oliver_

The note was more personal than they had been in months and she found herself missing how comfortable they had been around each other. They had a special bond. She knew all of his secrets and he knew hers. It was nice to not have to make excuses all the time for the work they did. She hoped time really did heal all wounds. She wanted her boys back. She printed out the plane tickets and the hotel reservations. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. First class all the way. She was actually surprised he hadn't offered the private Queen jet.

Chloe headed back to her apartment to pack. Determined to make the best of this trip. She couldn't change the past but she was the master of her own destiny. She vowed to enjoy herself. Gotham had some of the best shopping on the east coast and she was going to take advantage of it. Some retail therapy would be just what Lois would tell her to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight was short and uneventful. As the plane taxied to the gate Chloe gazed out the window at the gloomy sky. It was threatening to rain. She hoped it would wait until she was at least at the hotel; she had no desire to get wet. True to his controlling nature Oliver had arranged everything. She didn't even have to pick up her baggage; her driver advised her it would be delivered to her hotel shortly. Oliver had left the ticket open ended. He wasn't sure how long it would take Chloe to accomplish her mission. As the car pulled in front of the hotel the sky that had been threatening her since she landed opened up. Chloe ran from the door to the lobby but it didn't matter she was drenched to the skin.

As she walked to the front desk she wondered if people were staring because her wet shoes were squeaking on the marble tiles or because dressed in wet jeans and a t shirt she looked a bit out of place in the lobby of a hotel that boasted royalty and Presidents as previous guests. She cursed Oliver under her breath. She would have been fine with a Best Western, provided it had WiFi of course.

She walked to the front desk and tried not to get offended at the look the clerk was giving her

"Chloe Sullivan checking in" She passed him her ID. As soon as her name popped up on the screen his whole attitude changed.

"Welcome to the Plaza Miss Sullivan, I see you are staying with us indefinitely in the presidential suite. My name is Peter and if there is anything you need at all please just say the word." Chloe just smiled at the man. She could only imagine what Oliver had told them when he had the reservations set up. The Queen name went along way to move past her current appearance.

"My bags are being brought from the airport. Can you please make sure they get sent right up?"

"Yes Miss Sullivan, I will have the bell hop bring them up as soon as they arrive."

"Oh and what time is the kitchen open till?"

"The presidential suite comes with 24hour room service. Just dial 12 from your phone and our chef will be happy to assist you." Chloe tried not to think too much about what that would cost. League business aside, she didn't like spending Oliver's money.

"Thanks. Can you have them send up some coffee?" Chloe didn't wait for a response, Taking the key card from him and walking to the elevators. She opened the door to her suite she looked around. She should be used to Oliver's eccentricities by now but this was ridiculous even for him. The room she could see was bigger than her whole apartment and that didn't include the bedroom or the bathroom. She could only imagine what this cost.

"Dam it Ollie" she knew this was him trying to make up for the tension between them of the last few months. She would have been happy with a simple hug but she knew that wasn't how he worked. She grabbed her phone to call him, Let him know she had safely arrived.

"Voicemail," She waited for the beap "Oliver this is ridiculous." she paused not sure how to continue. "I'll let you know what I find and Ollie….Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. She just hoped this was the first step to them getting back to the way they used to be.

An hour later Chloe's dinner was being delivered along with her bags from the airport, She settled herself in front of her laptop at the ridiculous Louis the XIVth desk, She was fairly certain the gold leaf alone could pay her rent for a year. She had drank three cups of coffee and read countless articles about her target. No one had been able to get a decent photo never mind an actual quote. She found most articles were biased against him but even his most vocal opponents begrudgingly admitted the crime rate had dropped since his arrival on the scene and despite his dark appearance and gruff demeanor the people who had to walk the streets at night appreciated that.

"Who are you? Vigilante or hero?" If she was going to talk to this guy she needed a plan. It wasn't like she could just give him a call. She figured her first stop would be Detective Gordon tomorrow. He seemed to have an uncanny ability to be in the same place as her masked man too often for it to be coincidence. She thought if she was lucky enough Gordon would pass on that someone was looking for him and he would come looking for her. Here's hoping. She switched the laptop off and crawled into bed. The clock said it was 315am.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was going to be a long night. Bruce cursed under his breath as yet another socialite threw themselves in his lap. He couldn't even remember what charity was throwing this party. All he knew was that he had written a big check and they were going to name him as philanthropist of the year. He found a small amount of comfort in all the ways his money was able to help people but he would have preferred to do it anonymously. Despite the show he put on Bruce was never comfortable with public adoration. He had gotten used to it. It was a necessary part of the duplicity that he lived. That was why he was standing in the grand ballroom of the Plaza hotel. Trapped for at least another hour until he could make excuses to leave and begin his nightly patrol.

The blond to his right giggled at something he said. He wasn't even sure what it was. He had played this game so many times it was like turning on auto pilot. Joke about money, laugh about some exotic place he had visited. Make an uninformed comment about current events. Sip champagne. Sip champagne. Sip champagne. He had mastered the art of appearing to drink without actually consuming any alcohol. Just another trick he employed to keep up the act. More shrill giggling. He needed a break. Making excuses he exited the ballroom and stepped into the lobby. He was just in time to see a petite blond come through the door drenched to the bone. Her clothes clung to her, letting him see all her delicious curves. He found himself admiring her backside while she checked in at the front desk. He was about to dismiss her as just another spoiled heiress when she turned and scanned the room as she waited for the elevator doors to open. When her green eyes touched on his for a moment, Bruce felt a chill. Her eyes held wisdom beyond her years. There was sorrow there and strength and something else. Something that called to him. Before he could react he felt someone tug his arm. He turned to find a frail older woman standing before him; searching his memory he remembered she was the head of the charity, Kathy something. He turned on the famous charm.

"Kathy darling it's so nice to see you." His smile never touched his eyes but no one ever noticed. Most were too busy wondering about his bank account or what it would be like to bed him.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm glad I found you. We are about to start the speeches." Bruce followed her blindly back into the ballroom. The petit blond already vanishing from his mind. According to his internal clock he had another hour before he could leave without causing too much talk. If he didn't stay long enough to keep up the playboy charade Alfred would give him hell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been arguing with the desk Sergeant for ten minutes when she finally spotted Gordon. She made a bee line for the detective. Leaving the desk sergeant calling after her.

"Detective Gordon?" She already knew it was him from the photos in the paper but there are pleasantries that must be followed before you pump someone for information.

"Yes what can I do for you?" He smiled at her.

"Is there someplace we can talk privately?" She asked him in a hushed voice.

"If you want to report a crime my desk would be the best place to talk." He started to steer her towards the back of the room, presumably to his desk but he stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"This isn't police business. I want to talk to you about someone I would like to meet, someone I think you know very well." She waited until he turned his attention back to her. "Someone with a penchant for black rubber and theatrics?" She said the last part so softly no one else could have possibly heard.

Gordon eye's widened at her statement and he led her into the darkened hallway. "I have no idea what you are talking about miss?"

"Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan. And if that's the position you want to take that's fine. I won't contradict you but you should hear me out."

Gordon just stood there. Let her think whatever she wanted. He was already unliked in the department for his uncompromising integrity. It certainly wouldn't improve his standing if they found out he supported the bat.

"I represent some people who appreciate the work he does. Who see him as a necessity in this day and age of public apathy towards criminals. Give him my name; I'm staying at the plaza if he wants to meet with me." She turned and walked away. Gordon would either pass on the message as an honest offer or he would warn him that someone was asking questions. Either way she hoped it would earn her a visit. Perhaps it was a risk to be so upfront about her intentions but she had a feeling he wasn't into silencing people just for asking questions

-----------------------------------------.

Time for some retail therapy. Making her way downtown Chloe weighted the advantages of new shoes vs. a new purse. She would have to thank Oliver when she got back. Nothing lifted her spirits faster than a mission except for shopping, combining the two was a sure fire way to get her back to her old self, or as close as was possible with Lois still missing.

While she walked past the shops glancing in the windows her mind was going a million miles a minute thinking about how her first meeting with him would play out. Based on everything she knew so far she was pretty sure he wasn't going to agree to join right away but she could be very convincing when she needed to be.

Her eyes scanned the windows of the stores as she passed. Finally landing on the perfect shoes. They were a dark green faux snake skin platform heel. Chloe was in love. Walking in she found a sales person and asked for them in her size. Trying them on she felt like Cinderella. They were perfect. The price did make her pause but they were so cute and they fit so perfect. How could she resist when they were practically singing her name?

Bruce had just finished his appointment with his tailor when he saw her across the street. The same blond from the Plaza last night. He had completely forgotten her. Now he found himself following her into the store, he was intrigued. The minute he walked into the store he was recognized. He amused himself by sending the associate all over the store looking for various foolish items. He would buy them all of course. He wouldn't torture her for nothing. It was a small price to pay when he saw the blond smile. She was walking back and forth in front of the mirror checking her shoes from every angle. She had rolled her pants up and he marveled at how tiny she was. Even in those heels she would barely reach his shoulder. When she sat back down he decided to talk to her. Dinner with her would be nice and then she would go back to wherever she came from and he wouldn't be forced to make excuses about not seeing her again. Walking over her sat across from her and watched as she put the shoes back in the box, she frowned slightly at the price and Bruce was surprised. Why would someone staying at the Plaza even look at the price of shoes? As she sat back her eyes met his.

Chloe was taken back but the handsome man sitting across from her. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. Odd, she was usually good with that sort of thing. She smiled shyly at him.

"They looked lovely on you." Bruce smiled conspiratorially at her.

"Thanks, I'll just take them over to the register then." her brain was still trying to work out why he was familiar when the sales lady rushed over.

"Mr. Wayne I found the green tie with the elephants on it like you asked." Oh course. Bruce Wayne, Gotham's resident playboy billionaire. She had seen him in the paper last night, something about building a new wing at the hospital.

His eyes never left hers when he spoke to the saleslady. "That's great. Have it all added to my tab and sent over to my office." Chloe watched her smile. She must have just made a hefty commission. Knowing who he was she took a closer look. Everything about him said money. He shouldn't have a care in the world and yet his eyes were tired and haunted and when he smiled at her it never quite reached them. Not that she knew many billionaires but the only other one she had been spending time with lately had the same hard look. She wondered what secrets this one held.

He reached his hand out. "Bruce Wayne" Chloe smiled and took it. She wasn't about to let him know she had been sizing him up.

"Chloe Sullivan." He saw recognition cross her face at his name but it didn't hold the same predatory edge that he had seem countless times on other woman.

"Business or pleasure?" He smirked at her.

"I'm sorry?" She was flustered again. Why was he having this effect of her?

"What brings you to our fair city?"

"Actually a little bit of both." Of course he had been just trying to make pleasant chit chat. Men like him didn't talk to her. No doubt the pile of things the saleslady had collected would be handed out to his flavor of the month.

"Would it be terribly forward of me to ask you to dinner tonight?" He should have walked away. There was nothing vapid or cloying about her. There was no way she was some foolish heiress spending daddy's money. There was something about her that pulled him in. Something that he should have avoided. She had lightness in her soul that called to him.

"I think that would be just the right amount of forward" She knew she was in Gotham on League business but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy a dinner with a very handsome and very eligible bachelor. It's not like Batman was even going to get her message until after dark.

"Great I will pick you up at 7." Before she could tell him where she was staying his phone rang, answering it he got up and walked out. _So much for a nice dinner. He didn't even ask were she was staying. Oh well. Room service it was again. _She paid for the shoes and made her way back to her hotel. She refused to let his dismissal ruin the shoe high she was feeling. It wasn't like it was anything new. Men that good looking didn't notice the Chloes of the world when there were still Lanas and Loises. She frowned at the thought of her cousin. She missed her so much. She hoped she was okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in her room compiling all her notes when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock. It was just after 3. She had already eaten her lunch and it was way too early for dinner. Getting up she walked to the door and glanced through the peephole. Standing there was the bell hop that had brought her luggage up last night; she stood back and opened the door.

"Miss Sullivan?" He asked expectantly.

"Yes." Hadn't they already been through this last night? Was she so forgettable?

"I have a package here for you. It was just delivered. If you could just sign I will put in on the table for you." She was confused. She didn't order anything. Oliver? He was the only one that knew she was here.

She was deep in thought as the bellhop walked out. She tried to tip him but he wouldn't accept it. Saying he had already been tipped. It didn't make any sense.

As the door closed softly behind her Chloe walked over to the table and lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Inside, nestled in tissue paper, was a dark emerald green dress. It had delicate beadwork the entire bodice and flared into a fishtail skirt. The neck line was daring enough to make her blush but still tasteful and she was afraid to guess what the price tag looked like. Tucked in the corner she noticed a little white envelope with her name on it. Pulling it out she broke the seal. If she thought she felt like Cinderella when she tried on the shoes that feeling had just increased tenfold.

_Miss Sullivan_

_I'm sorry I was forced to leave you so rudely at our meeting earlier today. I look forward to our dinner this evening. This might be a bit more than the right amount of forward but I saw this dress and thought it would look wonderful with your shoes. I'll see you tonight at 7._

_Till then_

_Bruce_

Was he kidding? How did he know where she was staying and her dress size? Things like this just didn't happen to Chloe. She wasn't sure she would even know what to do. Shouldn't she be angry at his hubris? Who did he think he was, telling her what to wear? Maybe she should send it back? She didn't want him thinking she was that easily persuaded. But it was so pretty…. She ran her fingers over the fabric reverently. Apparently all it took to erase all the strides the women's lib movement had made was a pretty dress from a handsome man. She sighed and gave in to wearing the dress and going. Things like this didn't happen in her life and she was going to take advantage of it. A handsome and interesting man wanted to have dinner with her. She would enjoy being the center of his attention for one night. It's not like she was in the market for anything more than a nice evening. She had work to do. Sighing at how her life had gone off the tracks she hung the dress up and walked in the bathroom. She had a lot to do if she was going to make that dress look like it belonged on her.


	2. Chapter 2

When his phone had rung Bruce had taken the opportunity to walk away from her. He knew she was trouble. Her green eyes saw too much and he was too drawn to her. Drawn to the possibilities of things he couldn't have. It was rude but if he just walked away now it's not like she would be that upset. But then he had seen the dress on the way out and he couldn't stop thinking about how her eyes would shine and how her skin would glow. It was stupid to buy it but again he felt safe that she would be gone back to where she came from shortly so why not enjoy one night?

He'd spent the afternoon checking into her background. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her. The more he learned the more his curiosity was piqued. She was from Kansas, an only child. Her mother has been missing since she was very young. She'd gone to college, worked at the Daily Planet. Divorcee? That was odd although it appeared her husband was deceased. Was that the reason for the sadness? The more he dug the more questions he had. Her hotel had been booked under a shell company that traced back to Oliver Queen. What was she to him that she stayed in the presidential suite on his dime but worried about the price of a pair of shoes? He was sifting through all the articles she had written when Alfred interrupted him. He glanced at the picture of Chloe in her byline and smiled.

"Are we looking for another reporter to write a piece on Bruce Wayne?"

"What? Very funny Alfred, actually she is my date for tonight."

"Does that seem wise Master Bruce? She doesn't fit in with your normal dates."

Bruce chuckled "why because she can hold a conversation without quoting Cosmo?"

"Yes and reporters are curious by nature. Are you prepared to answer her questions?"

"She isn't a reporter anymore, she runs a non profit group for misfits and besides she is just visiting our fair city. It's just the one dinner like all the rest." Bruce's face betrayed his sadness.

"If you say so." Alfred just smiled in his fatherly manner and walked away.

It really was going to be just dinner. Bruce wouldn't let it be anything else. He couldn't risk the batman ruining anyone else's life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wanted to make him wait. That would be the fashionable thing to do but it wasn't in Chloe to be intentionally rude. Not to mention she couldn't sit in her room anymore. She had finally spoken to Oliver and it had been nice. Neither had said they were sorry for how tense things had been because neither could admit they were wrong but what they did have was a pleasant conversation without anger or coldness and that was a big step. Chloe chastised him for his extravagance and he told her no one on JL business was staying in a Best Western. As if it would be an insult to justice. She laughed at him and smiled. Feeling better than she had in weeks. She mentioned a dinner date and Oliver played the ever protective older brother. Warning her about Bruce. He had met the man a few times and wasn't fooled by his playboy antics. He was a shark in the boardroom.

"Oliver it's just dinner." She sighed into the phone.

"Whatever you say sidekick but be careful and if he does anything to hurt you just call and I'll send Bart to kick his butt"

Chloe laughed again." Okay Ollie I'll be careful. I'll give you a call in the morning. I'm hoping I can squeeze in that business meeting tonight too."

"So multitalented. I knew you were the right person for the job."

"Don't get your hopes up; from everything I've learned he isn't going to be an easy sell."

"If anyone can convince him it will be you."

As she hung up she checked her imagine in the mirror one last time. She was fairly impressed. The dress was a perfect fit. If she didn't know better she would have thought it was made for her.

She looked at her watch as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. 658. Right on time.

She smiled as she walked towards the entrance. Bruce was already standing there and when he saw her walking towards him he smiled. Chloe's stomach did a flip flop, he looked so handsome. Again the smile didn't reach his eyes. She felt the urge to comfort him, to protect him. Shaking that off she smiled back.

"Miss Sullivan you are breathtaking."

"I would smile and say thank you except I feel like I should be thanking you for more than the compliment." She smiled up at him as he kissed her hand. She was vaguely aware that most of the people in the lobby were now staring at her. "This dress is beautiful." He was having a dizzying effect on her. How long since she had last felt butterflies?

"I have an eye for beauty." Chloe blushed. The way he said it insinuated all kinds of things she didn't like to think about on a first date. "Shall we?" She felt his hand in the small of her back like a brand as he led her towards his car. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting. Perhaps a limo and a driver? Maybe a Rolls Royce, a Bentley? Certainly not the shiny black mint condition Stingray. He moved forward and opened the door for her.

"Oh my." As she slid into the seat she ran her hand over the dashboard in a very unlady like way.

"Sorry this isn't exactly the chariot you were expecting." Bruce gave her another smirk as he slid behind the wheel. Chloe decided she liked the smirk better. It seemed less forced. More genuine and sexy as hell.

"1963, the only year they made it with the split window." Chloe enjoyed the look of surprise as it came over his face. He was quick to hide it but she had seen it.

"Yeah she's my favorite." And Chloe could understand why. When he started the engine it purred and sent chills down her spine. She wasn't immune to the simple pleasures of a muscle car. She almost wanted to ask him if they could just skip dinner and go for a drive.

"What business is it that you are in?" So pleasant conversation it would be while they drove. If he wanted to pretend he hadn't at least checked her out she could play along. He might be impulsive but he wasn't stupid. Not that there was anything he could really find out from just checking on her. Nothing about her other life. Nothing about her real job.

"I'm doing some research for my boss" She kept her answers vague. He was going to have to try harder if he wanted her to tell him something. "I'm kind of a nerd." He laughed at that and Chloe smiled. His laugh was so unpracticed. As if it was something that didn't happened very often.

"I'm sorry I'm just finding it hard to believe that the woman I saw preening over those heels is a nerd."

"Laugh if you must but I am quite good with a computer and love a good Sci Fi movie."

"I have no doubt you are quite good at whatever you set your mind to Miss Sullivan." Again the way he said it had her mind thinking about all the ways she could show him how good she was. None of them were particularly good and all of them would leave them both breathless. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep her smart mouth in check. She didn't think it was a good idea to verbally spar with him. She feared she was outmatched, something she wasn't used to at all. She hadn't counted on being so affected by his charm. No wonder he got such a reputation.

As they pulled into the restaurant Chloe breathed a sign of relief. Hopefully she would find it easier to control her wayward thoughts regarding her dinner companion in a more crowded room. She waited as he handed the keys to the valet and opened her door. As he helped her out of the car she smiled up at him again. Guilt washed over her. She felt disloyal to Jimmy and Lois. Had she even loved Jimmy if she could be thinking about another man so soon? It felt like betrayal and Chloe suddenly had to work hard to keep the smile on her face.

--------------------------------------------

From the moment she stepped out of the elevator Bruce knew he couldn't see her again. Not that he ever saw them twice, any of his "dates". Chloe would just be another in a long procession. Of course he had never wanted to see any of them again and was happy when the time came to make excuses and leave. He was afraid with Chloe the opposite would be the problem. At every turn she surprised him. She was fascinating. Nothing he knew to be true about her fit with the striking women sitting in the car with him. His curiosity could be a dangerous thing. Already it had led him to continue down a road he knew couldn't go anywhere. He should have walked away earlier. There was nothing to be done about it now.

As he turned to help her out of the car he saw a shadow of sadness flicker across her face again. She did her best to cover it but he was reminded what had first piqued his interest. Questions pushed to the front of his mind. What made her so sad? More disturbing than his curiosity was the need to comfort her. The need to make her smile again. She was having a dangerous effect on him and he didn't trust himself. He silently vowed again that this would just be dinner.

"Reservations for 2"

"Yes Mr. Wayne, your table is waiting."

"Do you come here often?" Chloe smiled innocently up at him.

"This is the first time. I've wanted to try this place for a while." He didn't like the fact that he answered honestly. What did it matter? She obviously knew his reputation and it would only serve to make the evening harder if she thought she was somehow different from the many women who had come before her. Bruce was self aware enough to realize a part of him wanted her to know she was special despite the difficulty it would add to his life.

She was surprised by his answer. Was that what he told all his dates? Did he think she was gullible enough to think she was special? And yet she didn't think he was lying. He could turn on the charm thick if he wanted to and had done so when he had picked her up but that confession felt genuine. Chloe had been a reporter too long to not be able to sniff out a lie when one was being told to her. As they settled in their seats she tried to compose herself. This was just a distraction. Something to try and bring her out of her funk. _Don't look too deep into anything_. She told herself. _He is a notorious playboy and you have a job to do._

"Can I make a recommendation?" Chloe looked up at him. It was a night for firsts. She had already let him make every other decision. It was so out of character for her to hand over control she decided to just go with it.

"I will differ to your judgment. With one caveat." She smiled at him and put the menu down.

"And what would that be Miss Sullivan." His voice was low and seductive and her mind wandered with the possibilities.

"Call Me Chloe please and no business talk tonight." Chloe didn't want to have to lie.

"That's two things Miss Sullivan," He smirked at her and she couldn't help but wonder if his lips were as soft as they looked.

"What can I say? I can be very demanding." She gave him a quick wink like it was an inside joke and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

When the waiter returned Bruce ordered for both of them speaking in perfect French. Chloe chuckled under her breath." A bit over the top?" Bruce smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. That was rude. I'm just not myself tonight."

"I deserved it. Sometimes I can't control myself. Alfred says it is my worst trait." He smirked at her again like this was some kind of private information he didn't normally admit to.

"Alfred?" Chloe asked. She was finding his voice mesmerizing. It sent chills down her spine. It spoke of dark promises and intimate secrets.

"I guess he is technically my butler but really he is my family." Chloe noticed the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his family. She knew he had lost both his parents at a young age. It must have been awful. She reached out to cover his hand and smiled at him. She had no words to express her sympathy that didn't sound trite.

"How is your wine?" He changed the subject, not comfortable revealing anything else personal.

When he met her eyes again he saw the sympathy and caring in them. There was something about her. Something he wished he could have spent the time to get to know but it wasn't to be so instead he smiled at her again hoping she would let it slide. He should have known better.

"Why do you do that?" She couldn't stop herself.

"What?" Bruce was startled by her question.

"Pretend it didn't matter? Pretend it didn't hurt?"

Bruce was speechless. His charm was part of his arsenal and as such he had honed the skill until it could be wielded with conviction. No one questioned his motivations or intentions.

Chloe saw the shocked look cross his face and felt guilt. "I'm sorry. I'm very good at saying exactly the wrong thing. You shouldn't be forced to explain to a virtual stranger something so personal."

Bruce was glad she had given him an out. He found he actually wanted to tell her. Wanted her to understand his pain. He thought she would understand.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about safe things. The latest celebrity scandal. The last movie they had scene, book they had read. Chloe told him about her love of mysteries and Bruce told her about his passion for ancient warfare. There was some brief talk about how delicious the food was. They smiled and laughed and flirted but neither one dared go beyond the surface again. It was like they had made a silent agreement to just enjoy tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe waited next to Bruce for the valet to bring his car around. His hand was on the small of her back again and she could concentrate on nothing else. Her skin was tingling and she had to resist the urge to press closer to him. They rode back to her hotel in silence. Chloe held an internal argument with herself for asking him up to her room but in the end she couldn't get past the idea of a one night stand. She could just imagine Lois telling her to go for it but she didn't have it in her to have a fling. No matter how attracted she felt to him or how handsome he was. It just wasn't her. Not to mention the fact that she was still hoping to take care of her business later this evening. She didn't think the Batman would appreciate her asking to meet him if she had a billionaire playboy snoring in the other room.

When the car came to a stop in front of her hotel Bruce switched it off and turned to get out. Chloe put her hand on his arm. He stopped and turned towards her.

"Please stay in the car. I can't ask you up. We've done a very good job of having a pleasant evening but we both know this isn't going anywhere. Thank you so much for the dress and dinner and everything else…." her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to thank him for making her feel special, for making her forget all her problems, even if it was just for one night. Staring into his brown eyes she briefly reconsidered everything. What she saw there was almost too tempting.

"Chloe." He reached up and touched her cheek. Her skin was as soft as he had imagined. He wanted to tell her she was special that this evening was special but that wasn't possible. He couldn't put her in danger. His thumb shifted to her mouth and he watched her eyes glaze over with lust. He didn't think it would be hard to convince her to change her mind. She wanted him. God knows he wanted her. Wanted to feel her pale skin pressed against him.

She couldn't speak. She was terrified that the simple caress of his hand could inspire such depths in her. All her careful arguments went out the window. If he asked she would change her mind. But he didn't ask. He didn't press. He didn't try and convince her to have one more drink or any of the dozen ways he could have insisted he go with her. Instead he leaned forward and replaced his thumb with his lips. Chloe felt her eyes slide close. He was so gentle with her. Like she was a porcelain doll. It was a chaste kiss and yet her body was on fire. When he pulled back she stared into his eyes and for the first time she didn't see any of the barriers he normally wore. She saw the pain and the sorrow and something that looked like regret.

"Goodnight Bruce" She pulled back and slipped out of the car. Refusing to look back, no good could come of it. There was nothing to be done but get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time he got back to the mansion he was itching to go on patrol. His skin was crawling and there was a tiny voice in his head that said he was an idiot for walking away from her. As he got behind the wheel of the tumbler he cursed. He knew better and yet had gone against his better judgment. None of that mattered. He had walked away and that was the way it had to be. He wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

* * *

Detective Gordon was only slightly surprised to hear the gravelly voice behind him. He expected it. It was a regular thing at this point. They would feed each other information. One working within the confines of the law and the other free to do what was sometimes necessary to make the streets safer. The fact that tonight Gordon had something urgent was the only difference.

"What do you have?"

"You have a fan." Gordon spoke quietly. He didn't wait for a response. "A lovely young lady wanted to talk to you and somehow figured I would be the one to pass the message along."

"What did she say exactly?" The voice dripped with menace and Gordon had to suppress the shiver. He knew the man's goal was to make the city safe but despite their tentative truce he was still terrified of him.

"She wanted to meet you to talk about joining a group."

"I work alone." Gordon almost rolled his eyes at that. The irony was so thick.

"Yes well I checked her out just the same. Nothing so much as a parking ticket. There were some files from Homeland Security that were sealed but otherwise she seemed like a regular woman. Runs some non profit group for wayward teens. Although I doubt that is the group she wants you to join."

He didn't believe in coincidences and he didn't like people asking questions about him.

"Name." It wasn't a question and Gordon didn't hesitate.

"Chloe Sullivan" Gordon turned to give him the rest of the details but the shadow was gone.

* * *

Perhaps it was foolish to head over to the plaza. It's possible it was a trap. In the end his curiosity was too strong to be put off. His initial investigation into her hadn't gone very deep. When she was just his date he didn't bother to turn over every stone. He didn't care but now that she was asking about his other life he cursed himself for not being more thorough. What was in the Homeland Security file? He trusted his instincts and despite outward appearances he found it hard to believe she was a criminal mastermind looking to battle the bat. But if that wasn't the case what the hell was she doing asking Gordon to set up a meeting?

His feet landed soundlessly on the balcony to the opulent presidential suite. The doors were open. An invitation? He stayed in a crouch for a moment trying to listen for anything that would indicate a trap. Then he heard it. Her soft voice. The one he had spent the evening listening to.

"You really know how to make an entrance." She smiled at him from over a coffee cup. She had changed out of the dress and was wearing a simple pencil skirt and conservative blouse. "I see you got my message from Detective Gordon."

He walked into the suite looking around. There were piles of paper on the desk next to a laptop. It appeared that she had been working and had just gotten up to refill her cup when he landed on the balcony.

"I get that you're the silent type and that's fine. I'd offer you something to drink but I'm pretty sure you won't accept."

She was confidant, self assured and relaxed. Just like she had been at dinner. He knew he was an imposing figure as the batman, not to mention the reputation and yet she didn't hide or appear nervous. She was completely in charge of the situation. He found a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll assume Gordon ran a background check on me, nothing to find there I'm glad to say. I'm good at my job."

"And what is that exactly?" She appeared genuinely surprised that he spoke but she quickly recovered.

"a little of this and a little of that." she answered vaguely with a wave of her hand." Today though I'm here representing a group of people like you who are trying to make the world safer." She felt rather than saw him sigh at that. "It's a bit altruistic but it is also the best way to describe them. They "she paused and corrected herself. She was Watchtower after all. "We would like you to join us."

"I work alone." His voice was filled with menace and yet she stood her ground as he stepped closer.

"I figured you would say that but you haven't listened to my speech yet. I can be very convincing." She was smiling at him like it was the most normal thing in the world to be having a meeting in her hotel room at 3 am with a man dressed like a bat. It was the same smile he had seen in the store and he realized it was her triumph smile. He found himself wanting to smile back at her.

"Save your breath." he turned to leave. He wanted to get back to his computer and figure out what was in the sealed file. It was time to turn over every stone.

"Does the name Green Arrow mean anything to you?" She wasn't giving up. She didn't think he would be an easy sell. That didn't mean she would be backing down. He was so imposing in person but she didn't let him intimidate her. He moved closer and she had all she could do to stand her ground. No wonder the criminals of Gotham were terrified. He was standing right in front of her and staring down at her with the most intense eyes. As she gazed into them she got lost. There was something about them, the pain, the strength. Something in her brain tried to make itself known but it couldn't break the surface.

"Go on" Her eyes shifted to his mouth and again she felt something struggle to be heard in the back of her head. She briefly wondered what the hell was wrong with her. First her bizarre reaction to Bruce and now to Batman? Her eyes went wide as the thought finally breached the surface. Was that even possible? Would it really be that shocking? Oh my god Oliver was going to freak out. She sighed. Dam she really did have a weakness for superheroes. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Did he think she knew and that was why she had agreed to go to dinner with him? Did he think it was just a coincidence? He was too smart to think that. He had to be trying to figure out what her angle was. This was going to make her job harder.

She wished he would back up. He was making her brain foggy. She realized she had been staring at his lips and thinking about kissing him again.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry, you're quite intimidating you know?" except the way she said made it clear she wasn't the least bit intimidated and Bruce had to fight to keep the smirk from his face. "So then I can assume you have heard of him?" He nodded "Well he put together a group, a team if you will, of like minded people not afraid to do what needs to be done to keep regular people safe."

"What exactly is it that you do for this group?" he was still in her personal space and he was getting more and more affected by her. Her smile, her smell and it didn't escape his notice that he was having the same effect on her. Her pulse had picked up slightly and she kept moistening her lips. If it was an invitation he was have a hard time not accepting it.

"I'm Watchtower." Her smile was so bright he actually wanted to pull back. "I run mission support from base and do preliminary investigating, I'm the group nerd." It was a common enough remark but coupled with the remark she had made earlier he pulled back slightly to look at her. He gave her an exaggerated once over and she just laughed. "Yeah I hide it well."

"I'll consider it." His reward was her smile. His head was screaming at him to be cautious, to move slowly, but his body was on fire. The attitude, the control and the power she projected was incredibly sexy. He leaned in closer in one last attempt to intimidate her. He noticed her breath picked up again but it wasn't fear he saw in her eyes it was lust. Pure dark and god help him he felt the same thing. She reached her hand up slowly and ran her thumb across his bottom lip, he growled at her. Low and deep in his throat. Chloe felt a chill run up her spine.

"Go to bed Miss Sullivan, its late" before she could respond he turned and leapt out the window. She rushed to the balcony in time to see him swing to the next building on some kind of grappling hook.

She took his advice, stripping down and crawling beneath the sheets. Thoughts were buzzing around her head. First her dinner with Bruce and then her visit with the Dark Knight. Were there no playboy billionaires left who didn't have a secret savior complex? If she thought about it his motivation was similar in origin to Oliver's. She could understand his need to get justice for people when it had been denied to his parents. Her heart ached for him. To have lost so much and then to turn it into a positive. It was one of the reasons she admired Oliver so much. Well at the very least she had confirmed he would make an excellent member. Now she just needed to convince him.

* * *

He sat on the building and watched her get ready for bed. The bug he planted on the way out the door yielded nothing. She didn't call anyone after he left. He tried to shake off the guilt from the voyeuristic aspects. Without her heels and tucked into the huge bed she looked like little more than a child. His gut told him to trust her but there were still too many unanswered questions. He watched her for another 10 minutes until he picked something up on the bug. Straining to listen he laughed when he realized she was snoring. Confidant there was nothing more to be found out tonight he went back on patrol. The sooner he finished his routine the sooner he could get back to the cave and figure out what was the story with Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

When Chloe woke up the next morning she already had 3 messages from Oliver. Perhaps she should have called him last night but it was so late and she was so tired and the truth was she didn't know what to say. It probably would have helped if she hadn't slept till almost noon. She needed her sleep. In the absence of that she needed coffee. Before she called Oliver she dialed the kitchen and had them send her up a pot.

"Not a cup, a pot." Like she was the only one that needed more than one cup of coffee in the morning. Scratch that. Afternoon. As soon as she placed the phone back in the cradle it started to ring again.

"Seriously, the whole pot."

"Do I even want to ask what that means?" Oliver sounded chipper.

"Oliver I haven't had any coffee yet. You've been warned." She heard his soft laugh.

"Okay then I will get right to the point. How was your date?"

"Fine, great, wonderful, Bruce was a perfect gentleman."

Oliver couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her voice. "And the other thing?"

"I don't trust this phone, can you send over a messenger? Maybe a really fast one?" Chloe knew he would get her meaning.

"No problem. He can be there in ten minutes." Chloe looked around the room quickly and sighed.

"Ollie, tell him to be here at 1. I need coffee and a shower before I'll be up for any visitors. Especially the hyperkinetic kind."

"No problem and be careful Chloe. A well dressed shark is still a shark."

"Good bye Oliver." She heard him laugh as she hung up the phone. She wasn't up to listening to him warn her about Bruce. She wasn't up for anything until she got her coffee. Just as she was contemplating drinking the cold pot from last night she heard the bell. Hurrying to open it she grabbed her robe and barely glanced through the peephole. Standing there was a distinguished older gentleman holding flowers. Chloe flung the door open.

"Coffee, thank god!" only he wasn't holding any coffee and he wasn't pushing a cart. "Coffee?" She looked so disappointed.

"Miss Sullivan I presume." His spoke with a crisp British accept.

"Yes and you?" She didn't really care; all she could think about was coffee.

"Alfred Pennyworth" Her caffeine deprived brain took a minute to process but then it clicked.

"Oh," She could only imagine what he was doing at her suite. "Sorry." She stepped back "Please come in." He followed her into the room and placed the flowers on the table.

"I'd offer you something but I'm afraid all I have it last night's coffee, I was actually hoping you were the kitchen with a fresh pot" She looked wistfully at the door again.

"Not a problem miss. I'm here on behalf of Master Bruce." Chloe noticed the formal speech but also the warmth in his eyes when he said Bruce's name. He was certainly a lot more than a massager.

"Oh does he want the dress back?" It was the only thing she could think of.

"Dress?" He looked confused at her.

"Yes the dress he had sent over yesterday."

"If he gave you a gift he would never ask for it back." _Hmm gave her a dress? Yet another thing out of the ordinary. Very interesting_. Bruce had talked to him this morning about her little League and then he had spent the next 3 hours digging up every piece of information on her. The only new piece he had found was the sealed DHS file and that was a bust. After finally breaching the firewall it was obvious that she had been wrongly imprisoned. The only thing of interest was that once again Oliver Queen was involved. In the end Bruce told Alfred he needed to see her again. He had chastised him for his grin telling him it was business. If she was asking questions about the Batman he needed to find out what she was all about.

So now Alfred was sitting in her hotel room passing her an invitation.

"Oh" she looked at him with a confused expression.

'I'm here to extend an invitation to the Mansion this evening." Chloe raised her eyebrow

"Mansion?"

"Yes. Master Bruce's home." Alfred conveyed this as if it was a regular occurrence.

Chloe was trying to figure out how to respond when there was another knock at the door. She rushed over and flung it opened. Thrilled beyond words that is was her coffee.

"Oh thank goodness!' She signed the little slip and handed the young man a tip. She quickly fixed herself a cup, smiling widening as the first sip touched her lips. She looked up at the sound of Alfred laughter.

"Sorry it was a late night and I'm not very good without coffee." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"I will send a car here to pick you up at 7 this evening." Alfred stood and started walking to the door. He didn't give her a chance to tell him no. He simply nodded formally and closed the door behind him.

"Well this is interesting development." Chloe took another long sip of her coffee. Glancing at the clock she briefly wondered if she would still have time for a shower before Bart showed up. Deciding it was better to make him wait that to have to fend off his advances in a robe she walked into the bathroom to try and get ready for the day. What was left of it anyway.

* * *

Alfred arrived at the mansion to find Bruce back in front of the computer. Not satisfied with what he had discovered already he was busy tapping into every secure database he could think of. He now had every scrap of paper on one Chloe Ann Sullivan right down to copies of her pediatrician visits when she was an infant and nothing contradicted what she had told him about herself. If anything he was more fascinated with her. The problem was he still had too many questions. What was her attachment to Queen and was he connected to the League? More importantly why did he care what her attachments were? He scowled at his own thoughts. He wasn't happy about having to break his vow. Seeing her again for dinner tonight was a necessity to protect the Batman but it was a danger to Bruce. With her safely across town in her hotel he was free to analyze her draw for him. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he never had a shortage of beautiful woman waiting to be on his arm. Obviously she was intelligent; something that was sorely lacking in most of his other dates, but that still wasn't it. There was something about her. A quiet strength perhaps. He was finding it hard to put into words what made her so dangerous to him.

"Anything new?" He turned at the sound of Alfred's voice.

"Nothing, She is what she appears to be."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Alfred could always read him.

He was disappointed because he had spent the morning looking into her background in an attempt to find something that would make it easier to dislike her. Something that would show her to be an adversary, an enemy.

Alfred tried to hide his smug smile, "I take it you heard our conversation?"

He nodded and turned back to the computer.

"Don't forget you have a board meeting at 3 downtown."

That would give him just enough time to shower and prepare himself.

"It's on the new energy project for the plant in China." Alfred answered his unspoken question.

"Thank you."

"Any special requests for dinner tonight sir?"

"No Alfred. I'm sure you will come up with something suitable."

* * *

Chloe had just dried the last lock of hair when she heard the knock at the door. Rushing over the opened the door to find Bart Allen standing on the other side smiling and holding a cup of Coffee.

"Columbian Supremo, since you didn't need me hear till 1 I took the long way."

Chloe took the cup from him and stood back as he walked in. Talking a sip she smiled.

"Still warm. Thank you Bart."

"Nothing but the best for my Chloelicious." he gave her his biggest smile. "So the boss man sent me here for some files?" He moved towards the table where Chloe had a plate waiting for him. She had called down to room service the minute she knew he was coming knowing how ravenous he would be when he arrived. Superspeed came with a price.

In between bites of pancakes and sausage he looked around the room. "Looks like someone wanted to say he was sorry."

"Yeah typical Oliver." Her words might have sounded harsh to anyone else but Bart knew how much she cared for their leader.

Chloe moved towards the desk and sat down in front of her laptop. "You eat your lunch Bart, I have a few more notes I want to add to the file before I hand it off."

So far she had everything she knew about the batman written out, the only thing missing was the one thing she was struggling with. Should she tell Oliver about Bruce? It just didn't seem right. When the time came when he agreed to work with them she would let him make the decision on who he wanted to tell. She would convince him to join the league. It was only a matter of time but she could already tell that trust would be a huge sticking point. To start out with a violation wouldn't be helpful. The only real problem was keeping it from Oliver. They were just getting themselves back to their former level of trust. Hopefully he would see this her way when he did find out. Decision made she sealed the file up and put in on the table in front of Bart. She wasn't the least bit surprised to find almost all of the food was gone.

"Hungry?" She smiled at him.

"You know how it is." He shrugged his shoulders. Chloe sighed. Sometimes he looked so young.

Bart wiped his mouth with the napkin and grabbed the file. "Be careful Chloelicious and remember I am only a phone call away."

Chloe gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched his face turn red. She realized Oliver must not have told him about her date last night or he would be going all Alpha male protector on her just like Ollie had.

"Tell the big guy to call me after he goes over this." She watched Bart nod in reply and vanish into thin air. Her only indication of his departure was the wind that tugged at her shirt tails and blew her hair around her face.

She had plenty of time before she went to dinner at the Wayne Mansion tonight and nothing to wear. Time for some more retail therapy Chloe smiled, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the door. Despite her reluctance to spend Oliver's money today's trip was going to be on him. Dinner was going to be research after all. She briefly wondered if it would be better to just call and cancel. She didn't like the game she was going to have to play tonight. Not to mention she knew the only reason Bruce had asked her to dinner again was because he knew she was watchtower and what better way to investigate her then through his alter ego? Of course he didn't know she knew that he knew who she was. Ouch! That thought made her head spin. Tonight was going to be a very challenging juggling act and that was before you added the powerful attraction she felt for both sides of his personality. It was going to be another long night,

* * *

Bruce heard all of her conversation with the massager who arrived. Two things were very obvious, this was no random messenger and Oliver Queen was somehow involved in this League of hers. More than likely he was the Green Arrow but Bruce would need to confirm this information later. It wasn't really that shocking. He had always felt the other boy billionaire hid behind the façade of indifference. Later he could muse over the irony of the situation, right now he needed to get downtown for his board meeting.

* * *

For the second night in a row Chloe found herself stepping off the elevator into the lobby for a date with Bruce Wayne. She was wearing a simple chocolate brown wrap dress and espadrille wedges. The look was simple yet elegant. Her only indulgence had been a jade necklace that she had paid for herself despite her earlier pledge to put this on Oliver's tab. When she had seen it in the display case at the little boutique she had been intrigued, when the shop owner explained that it was the Chinese character for protection said to _watch over _the wearers loved ones she just had to have it. She felt its weight sitting in the hollow of her throat and hoped it would help her do her job tonight. She needed to be able to get past her attraction and remain objective. Bruce would be watching her for any signs that she wasn't the person she presented herself to be. Tonight was basically an interview disguised as a date.

As she slid silently into the backseat of limo she tried to think about the night as a mission. The objective was to get Bruce to trust her and by proxy the batman to trust the League. She pulled herself back to the present when she saw the house. If you could call it that. Chloe had been to Oliver's family home a few times but this made that look small. She openly stared at the massive stone structure. How could one man live in all those rooms? To describe it would imply it was ostentatious but it didn't feel that way. There was something dark and welcoming about it at the same time. As the car pulled up to what she assumed was the main entrance she checked her appearance in her compact one last time. Stepping out as the driver opened the door she walked up the steps and watched as the door opened before she even reached it. Standing there looking exactly as he had this morning was Alfred.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor Miss Sullivan." He smiled warmly at her. He had a way about him that despite his formal behavior reminded her of a favorite grandpa.

"Thank you Alfred."

"Master Bruce was slightly delayed in the city, if you like you can wait in the library. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

She smiled warmly at the mention of coffee. She could only imagine that Bruce had some excellent beans.

"Alfred can I help you with anything while we wait? I can get into trouble when left to my own devices." She knew herself too well. If she were alone her curiosity would get the best of her and she didn't want Bruce walking to find her snooping.

Alfred smiled knowingly at her. "I was just finishing dinner; you are welcome to join me in the kitchen."

"That would be wonderful Alfred."

* * *

Bruce looked at his watch again. It was still another ten minute ride back to the mansion and he was already 20 minutes late. This was really pushing the limits of fashionably late. Never mind that Chloe was probably already waiting at his home for him to join her. He assumed it made him appear arrogant. He sighed. It was a good thing for her to believe that about him but he didn't like it. Despite the danger it presented he wanted her to think well of him. His foot pressed harder on the gas pushing the little sports car faster.

.

The gravel crunched under his feet as he lept out and strode to the front door. Letting himself in he took one last look at his watch. He was just shy of a half hour late. Cursing silently under his breath he made his way into the house searching for signs of life. _Had she gotten annoyed with him and left? Surely Alfred would have called him?_ He titled his head and listened catching the soft lilt of her laughter coming from the kitchen.

He approached the door silently. He could hear her laughing again and felt warmth spreading at the sound. He briefly thought about how a sound like that could change a house to a home. He took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. She was sitting on the counter with her legs crossed her head was thrown back in abandon. Bruce was struck by her beauty. Her attire was much more casual than it had been last night and yet she was just as breathtaking.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Chloe and Alfred both looked up at his entrance and Chloe burst into fresh peels of laughter. Bruce felt the smile spreading despite his ignorance of the cause. The sound was infectious.

She was trying to to catch her breath. Alfred had been amusing her with stories of Bruce's childhood. With every story she became more certain of two things; Alfred couldn't have loved him more if he had been his own son and Bruce had tested that love at every turn.

"I'm sorry it's just that Alfred was telling me about the time you brought home a skunk because you had watched Bambi and thought it would be a good pet." Tears were still spilling from her eyes as she spoke. Barely holding in another round of laughter. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Looking at him she realized something was different. He was smiling. Not the fake half smile he offered when the occasion called for it but a genuine smile that made his eyes sparkle and left little crinkles at the corners.

"Did he also pull out all of my embarrassing baby pictures?" Bruce tried hard to sound angry but his face couldn't hide his amusement.

"You should do that more often" Chloe slid off the counter and walked over to him.

"Walk in while people are talking behind my back? Actually it happens quite often."

She just frowned at him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "No, Smile." and she pushed through the doors and headed back into dinning room.

"I smile all the time." Bruce grumbled to no one in particular.

"If you say so sir." Bruce shot Alfred a deadly look which he ignored as he walked past carrying the tray with their dinner to the table.

* * *

Seated at the table she watched Alfred place dinner on the table. She had no idea what it was but the smell was making her mouth water. She watched as Bruce sat opposite her a scowl on his face.

"If you need anything else just let me know."

"You aren't joining us Alfred?" Chloe was genuinely surprised. Despite his title he wasn't just the help and she was hoping to hear more about the mysterious man across from her.

"Not tonight miss. I have a previous engagement with a chess board and a very determined young man."

"Thank you so much for entertaining me while we waited for Bruce." He cringed at the reminder of his rudeness but when he looked at her face he realized she hadn't said it to make him feel bad. Alfred only nodded at her and walked out.

She turned her attention back to Bruce. "You are a lucky man, he loves you very much."

"Yes well in a lot of ways he is the only Father I have ever know. My dad was a wonderful man, caring, compassionate, and patient but I was still so young when he died and I was so angry and rebellious. I'm afraid it's only recently that I have begun to appreciate all that Alfred has done for me." He felt the details spilling out of him. Something about her eyes made his defenses weak and left him giving her more than he intended.

"I am sorry about making you wait."

She just waved a hand at him. "Nothing you could do about that. Besides it gave me a chance to see a side of you I doubt many people see." Not to mention that smile. That one moment when she had realized he was really smiling and it had sent sparks sizzling across her skin and made her worry that being objective was going to be much harder than she ever thought possible.

* * *

Again they chatted amicably while they ate. Bruce talked about the board meeting that had caused his lateness and Chloe talked about her time at the Daily Planet. As the last morsel was eaten she smiled up at him. She couldn't keep up the pretense any longer.

"So a second date huh?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Guess that makes me special." She was teasing him, testing him.

He didn't know what to say to that. The truth was tonight was an aberration for so many reasons and it being a second date was low on the list. Another evening in her company and nothing new had been discovered. Maybe she was exactly what she appeared to be? His gut wanted to trust her but his head was standing in the way. She was too good to be true.

"Would you like to see the greenhouse?" he walked over to her and offered his hand. She looked up surprised and placed her much smaller one in it. She felt the calluses brush against her soft skin. _How did no one notice?_ Looking up into his eyes she saw the darkness there. _How did they not see? _She took a deep breath as she followed him down a long hallway. They turned enough times that Chloe wasn't even sure if she could have found her way back to the dinning room without him.

"Should have brought my breadcrumbs." She heard his soft chuckle in reply as he stopped and opened a massive door. Before she could say another word she gasped, there in front of her were enough roses to finish all the floats for the rose bowl parade. "Oh"

He was pleased by her reaction. The greenhouse was a part of the mansion no one ever saw. Most of the front rooms had been used during the many parties he threw but no one ever came back here.

"My Mother had this built before I was born. She wanted it to be a magical garden that bloomed no matter how gloomy the weather was outside."

Chloe turned to look at him; his face was soft, nostalgic, sad. She squeezed his hand with hers and he looked down at her. His gaze was piercing and she felt her skin tingle and then the butterflies took flight in her stomach. She licked her lips nervously and she watched the smirk tug at his lips. The bastard was well aware of the effect he had on her and was using it to keep her off balance. She tried to pull her hand from his but he held firm. There was no way she could get away from him. He was moving forward, causing her to step back until her legs bumped into a bench, suddenly she was seated in it and he was looming over her. She knew he was trying to intimidate her but all it did was excite her. She couldn't drag her eyes away from his face. That smirk was so sexy; somehow even the smugness was sexy. The ever present darkness was in his eyes and she wondered just how far he would be willing to go to test her?

Not likening the submissive spot he had forced on her she pushed herself forward from the bench, standing again only there wasn't any room and he didn't step back as she had anticipated and suddenly she was standing in front of him forced to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact. Two can play at this game she thought as she watched his jaw clench. She could only assume he was trying to maintain some level of control.

Neither wiling to loose the advantage they stood there a hairs breathe from each other silently starting. Bruce's mind was battling for control from his body. He wanted her. He thought about how his name would sound on her lips as he drove her mad with passion and he clenched his first forgetting for a moment he was still holding her hand until he felt the responding pressure from her. She hadn't cringed, she hadn't pulled away, she had simply responded in kind and that thought drove him mad with desire. With his last ounce of self control he took a step back very deliberately giving them some space. Still holding her hand he smiled at her and felt a stab of annoyance as he watched the smile spread across her lips. She had won this little battle but only because he had let her. Or at least that was the lie he told himself.

"We should be getting you back to your hotel miss Sullivan." despite his words he stood unmoving in front of her.

"Yes it is getting late and I still have some research to do tonight." She hoped that sounded innocent. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him she knew. She watched the frown flicker across his features as he turned and led her back to the main hall.

He had offered to take her home himself but she had insisted the driver was fine. No need for him to drive all the way back into the city only to have to turn around. Better to let him get out there are patrol. She could tell the minute the sun went down he was itching to get out.

He held the door to the car open for her. She turned before sliding in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips again. She had intended it as a chaste goodbye but Bruce had other thoughts. His arms wrapped around her and crushed her to his chest while he deepened the kiss. Using her shock at his sudden aggressive behavior to press his advantage. Just as quickly as it started she found herself standing in front of him with his hands on her shoulders steadying her. She took a deep breath a let the cloud of passion clear. She hadn't even had a chance to respond before it was over.

"I'd like to see you again." it was a true statement. Despite his need to know more about her he truly wanted to see her again. A fact that he found terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time.

She nodded feebly, the only response she was willing to risk. Her body was betraying her. Once again she found herself willing to give him anything he asked, but he didn't press. She slid into the seat and heard him close the door. Staring ahead she wondered how she would be able to handle a visit from his alter ego tonight if he chose to show up. It wasn't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

He needed to get ready to patrol. Instead he was still standing on his front steps watching the car drive away and he couldn't seem get rid of his smirk. The look on her face when he had kissed her was priceless. Perhaps she had gotten the upper hand in the greenhouse but he had certainly won that round. As he turned back towards the house Alfred was standing there with a knowing smile on his face.

"She's a very special woman."

"That's the problem Alfred." his face conveyed his sadness at his words. He assumed he would end up back at her room tonight to talk about her offer. He still wasn't convinced what the best thing to do was and he wouldn't be able to make a decision until he had more information.

By the time he had stopped the third mugger he had come up with a pretty good list of questions and conditions. As his fist connected with the thief's jaw he felt a smile tugging at his lips and he knew it had everything to do with a certain blond he was going to be seeing later.

* * *

She hated waiting. There was only so much work she could do and nothing on TV was holding her attention. She had been walking back and forth in front of the balcony for so long she was pretty sure she was wearing a path in the rug and still there was no sign of him. The worst part was that she felt relieved. She wanted to see him but she wasn't up for another round of 20 questions. Not to mention she had never been a good actress. Standing in the same room as the man who earlier this evening had made her toes curl with one quick kiss wasn't going to be easy. She had been teetering on the edge for a long time. Her depression had been threatening to consume her and now it seemed like her desire had taken its place. He was in her every thought. The guilt swelled anew. This felt like a betrayal of her vows. Shaking her head she felt herself get angry. She and Jimmy had been cheated. Doomsday had ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and they had never been able to make it right. Her heart broke for the loss. She wished she had told Jimmy no. That day he had asked her to marry him. He would have gotten over her and went on to live and happy life and he wouldn't be dead right now. It was all her fault. She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after what she had done to Jimmy.

She paused in her movements as the first tear fell. She needed to pull herself together. Bruce or Batman, or whatever you wanted to call him, was business and nothing more. Perhaps they could be friends but the league was more important than her lonely heart. Heck the world was more important than her lonely heart.

"Pull yourself together Sullivan!" he had just landed on the balcony when he heard her talking to herself. He frowned, something was bothering her. He watched her turn and notice him. She looked surprised and then quickly turned trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

When she turned back to face him she was completely in control. He would have thought he imagined the tears if not for the fact that her eyes were rimmed with red. Why did it bother him? Why did everything about her make him feel and do things he knew were dangerous?

"So I assume you've checked me out to your satisfaction?" she felt his eyes on her and the slow burn at her core flared back up. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. She watched him nod.

"Okay so before we talk about the league how about questions about me?" She moved to the couch and sat down. She didn't bother to offer him a seat. He was all about presence and sitting in his suit just wouldn't be nearly as imposing as standing over her glowering.

"You appear to be exactly who you say you are." His gravelling voice sent chills up her spine. He did such a good job of disguising the warmth that was normally present.

"You're surprised by this." It wasn't a question. She knew he didn't trust her yet. "With me what you see is what you get, All my dark secrets have long since been brought into the light." she offered a sad smile.

"Why do you do this?" His question surprised her. She had been prepared to answer questions about what she did and how she did it but not the why. She looked down to hide the tears that she felt threatening again. So many people she had tried to save. Starting with her Wall of Weird and ending with Davis and Jimmy. She had thought she could save them. Thought she would be able to make a difference personally but it hadn't worked. Now she helped the people that did the saving and by proxy she saved people. She wasn't invulnerable or super fast and other than her hacking ability she had no special talents but by helping her boys she was making a difference. How did she explain that desire to him? That need to help?

"I want to help people. Need to" It was a need. From the moment she had found out about Clark she had seen the bigger picture. The need for heroes. "People need Heroes and Heroes need sidekicks." She shrugged. Hoping he understood.

Her sadness was clawing at him. He needed answers but as he watched his questions cause her pain he almost flinched. For the first time he wanted to take off the suit and comfort someone. She was slipping under his armor and he didn't know how to stop her. He wanted to change the subject. Something that wouldn't cause her such personal pain.

"Who else is in the League?"

"Besides Green Arrow you mean. Impulse, Cyborg, Aqua Man, Black Canary and Boy Scout or the Red Blue Blur as the Planet calls him. Obviously those are their code names. If you decide to join it would be up to them to reveal themselves. The same would work for you." He saw her flinch as she said the last remark. He moved closer to stare at her. Was she lying about something?

"Stop trying to intimidate me. My neck is getting sore from having to look up at you and my feet are killing me from standing up waiting for you." He smirked at that. She knew what he had been trying to do. If she was hiding something he would have to figure it out some other way. It was unlikely he could scare it out of her.

He didn't move back, instead he did something that completely shocked her. He leaned forward and scooped her off the couch carrying her over to the kitchen area of the suite and placing her on the counter.

Chloe gasped as his arms came around her. Pressed against the hard Kevlar of his suit was exhilarating. There was something forbidden about it, something exciting. She found herself staring into his eyes shocked at how close he was. His lips were so close and she couldn't help but remember how they had made her feel earlier this evening.

His plan had been to keep her on her toes. But he had overestimated his self control, holding her in his arms brought every protective instinct he had for her to the surface only to have them battle against his desire. As he placed her on the counter he noticed she was breathing heavy.

"I don't scare you." His gravelly voice held an uncharacteristic edge of amusement.

"Sorry, I know you work really hard at it but I have no reason to fear you." He was still too close. At least she no longer had to look up at him but this was almost worse. If she leaned forward a few inches she would be able to taste his mouth again. "You have your own moral code and while you might bend the law you would never hurt an innocent person." She flashed him a small smile as if she knew the burden that code had forced on him. "I'm safer here with you than I am in the middle of the Gotham PD bullpen."

"You're wrong." That made him angry. She wasn't safe with him. No one was. He put everyone he cared about in danger. His lips became a tight line across his face as he clenched his jaw trying not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Sorry . It seems I'm saying the exact wrong thing again." She gasped as she realized what she had said and watched as the knowledge hit him. He didn't pull back but he didn't say anything. He just stood there. She was pretty sure this was as close to a look of shock as she would ever see on his face. She turned away afraid of the implications. She had to acknowledge this moment. She couldn't keep pretending. It would only get worse. She turned back towards him and met his eyes.

"Yes I know who you are." If it was possible his eyes got darker and she saw the tick in his jaw as he clenched down to hide any reaction. "I told you I am good at what I do." She gave him a sad smile. "Do you want to say something?"

He could tell her she was crazy, that she didn't know anything but she was right. She was good. The thing about Pandora's Box is that once you open it you can't just close it back up and pretend it didn't happen. She could take back her words but it didn't matter. He saw the recognition in her eyes.

"When?" she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Last night"

"How?" his voice so deep it was barely more than a whisper.

"Your eyes. I can't explain it really." She paused trying to find the words. "Last night when you came here and you tried to intimidate me, I looked up and…" _what? Saw his soul?_ There were no words to explain what she had seen, felt. She shrugged her shoulders. "I just knew." looking back up at him she tried to gauge his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't set about to violate your trust. In fact I had no intention of trying to figure out who you were. I figured you would let me and the league knows when you were ready. You don't have to worry about me saying anything. I'm a vault." the sadness was in her eyes again. He knew what a burden secrets could be. "I can only imagine what you must have thought when Gordon passed on my message. It truly was a coincidence." The words spilled out as she tried to cope with the nervousness she felt.

He turned away from her. It was too hard to think straight with her green eyes pleading with him for forgiveness. She had done nothing wrong. He was the one who had used the opportunity of a "date" to try and get more information from her. He didn't want anything to do with her League but he didn't want to let her walk away either.

"I'm in" He watched her face light up "But I have conditions."

"Of course. We will accommodate you in every way we can." She was practically giddy. She slid forward and lost her balance. He reacted without thought pulling her towards his chest to stop her from falling. Pressed against him she could barely breathe. She could feel his arms wrapped around her and the heat it was causing in her body. She stared up at him with her lips slightly parted and watched as his eyes flashed with awareness. He tilted his head towards her. The movement was painfully slow and she felt like it was a test. Was she supposed to pull away? To tell him to stop? If he thought that possible he must have thought she was made of stone. When his mouth was hovering over hers she felt her eyes slip shut in anticipation. But instead of his lips she felt his breath.

"This is a dangerous game Miss Sullivan." She didn't dare move, opening her eyes she found him staring at her, he was so close and the anticipation was sending shivers up her spine. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. A slow smile spreading across her face. She refused to be intimidated by him.

"Didn't I ask you to call me Chloe?" It came out in a rush of breath as she felt him slide his hand down to the small of her back and pull her closer. Suddenly she was unsure. Hadn't she already decided this was a bad idea? Wasn't she going to keep it strictly business?

"Bruce?" She stared into his eyes and suddenly she didn't care about tomorrow or the next day or the league or anything else but this moment. Standing here while his arms held her close to him, all she cared about was how right this felt.

Perhaps it was his name, soft and breathless on her lips, maybe it was that one man can only be alone for so long before he needs something, a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe he was just not strong enough to be able to say no. Whatever the reason he couldn't stop himself. He closed the tiny gap between them and kissed her. Pushing his tongue past her lips and swallowing her moan as it tried to escape. She tasted like strawberries and coffee and he found himself pulling away only to run his mouth down the line of her jaw. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back kissing and nipping at the long line of her throat. He wasn't being gentle and he felt guilty about it right until he heard his name again whispered past her lips.

"Bruce please" his last bit of self control snapped. He picked her up and held her against his chest. His mouth still feasting on the exposed skin at her throat, and carried her into the bedroom. She gasped when he kicked open the door. She felt a rush of power at the thought of the ever unflappable Batman loosing control. But it was quickly replaced by a liquid heat as he lay her down on the bed. He stood above her drinking her in with his eyes. Her body was on fire.

Now what? As she lay before him on the huge bed, her eyes cloudy with lust it occurred to him that he would have to take the suit off. How had she managed to make him forget he was wearing it? He watched as her eyes twinkled and the corners of her mouth began to twitch up. She must have realized the logistics of where they were headed weren't going to be easy.

She got up on her knees and moved towards him. Her skin was flushed and her eyes held a mischievous gleam.

"I don't suppose there is a zipper on this thing somewhere?" She was running her hands all over his chest finally resting them on his shoulders. He chuckled slightly and the sound coupled with the mask made her smile spread.

He leaned forward and pulled the cowl off. His hair was sticking up in all directions and Chloe couldn't help but think about how young it made him look. She leaned forward and kissed his now exposed jaw line. She nipped his chin and felt his hands come up and grab her hips. He pulled her closer and she giggled. She sucked and laved at the newly exposed skin of his neck. Bruce growled in response.

"Dam it." The words came out through his clenched teeth. He pushed her away from him trying to get back some of his self control. Distance was the only thing that was going to work. How could anyone think straight with what she was doing to his neck? "You have to stop."

She looked up at him with an expression of mock innocence and he nearly lost his mind. "But I don't want to." She pouted and crossed her arms like a petulant child. She was tired of being miserable. She assumed this would be a one time event and she wanted to remember every moment. She didn't want to give him a chance to think about it too much. It was a bad habit she was all too familiar with. Given enough time she knew he would talk himself out of this.

He took another step back. Distance was the key. "This is a really bad idea." He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't been wearing the suit if he would have stopped her. Doubtful. If he was going to be honest with himself the suit was the only thing standing between him and what he wanted most right now. He shook his head at the irony. Despite the fact that she knew his darkest secret it still stood in his way like an unscalable brick wall. It was for the best. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to another person and he had been able to prevent it.

She frowned as she watched him put the cowl back on. He didn't say a word as he turned and walked out of the room. She jumped off the bed and followed him catching up with him and grabbing his shoulder as he stepped onto the balcony. She wasn't letting him walk away that easy.

He didn't fight her when she spun him around. Physically he was strong enough to walk away but emotionally he couldn't resist the tug of her small hand. He sighed as he saw her face lit with righteous anger. Her green eyes were practically glowing and he could barely control the urge to tell her how beautiful she was. He didn't think that would help the situation. He waited for the angry words, the yelling. That was what he expected instead she moved towards him and crashed her mouth to his. His arms wrapped around her without a conscious thought and he felt her moaning into his mouth. Just as he was ready to let her cut him out of his dam suit she pulled back and let a sensuous smile pull her lips back.

"I just wanted to make sure you left here as unsatisfied as I am." with that she turned her back on him and walked back into the suite. He never took his eyes off her. He couldn't help himself. He activated the bug as he turned and leapt off the balcony regretting it immediately.

"Bastard, I hope Kevlar chaffs!" She hissed the words under her breath as she made her way to her bedroom. As exhausted as she was it was unlikely her sleep was going to be peaceful. Her body felt like a tuning fork that had been struck against the table. Her unquenched lust was making her squirm. Oh she was going to make him pay in so many delicious ways. She was going to make the Batman beg before she was done and he was going to love every moment of it. "Sweet Dreams Bruce." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

* * *

The phone rang again, drifting into her unconscious mind, pulling her towards waking. Her arm snaked out from under the covers.

"What?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Didn't we do this yesterday Chloe?" Oliver teased her.

"Again no coffee." She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2."

"In the afternoon?" That couldn't be right. Had she really slept all morning?

"Yes princess." She scowled at that. Not that he could see it but it made her feel better.

"Oliver, Give me 20 minutes and I will call you back to talk about everything."

"Okay sidekick."

"Oh and Ollie? He's in." she didn't let him respond. Dropping the phone back on the receiver she cursed under her breath as she noticed the clock on the table. He wasn't joking. These late nights were going to kill her. She needed to get back on some sort of a regular schedule.

Pulling the covers back she walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a note.

_Check the refrigerator._

_I figured if it started cold it wouldn't matter what time you woke up. _

_We have some details to discuss._

_B_

Sitting on the 2nd shelf of the mini fridge was a tall ice coffee. She smiled and took a sip. Perfection. Yes they had some details to discuss and they weren't all related to the League. She grabbed her cell and dialed Oliver's number.

"Oliver Queen" His voice was all business.

"I love it when you use your big boy voice."

He chuckled in response. "Wow they brought your coffee fast this morning."

"Actually someone swung by and left it." Oliver frowned. She didn't mean who he thought she meant did she?

"So he's in?" He changed the subject.

"We had a talk last night and he's in. He's got conditions of course but we can work all that out." She smiled and took another long sip of her coffee. It was weird how confidant she felt around him. She wasn't shy but she had never been very forward either. It was like he brought out her wild side. There was just something about him that made her want to take chances.

"What are they?"

"Huh?"

"Stop daydreaming about Bruce and tell me what the conditions are?" His voice was light and teasing.

"I wasn't daydreaming about Bruce, that's ridiculous, why would you think that?" She sputtered the words out.

"Me thinks the Lady doth protest too much." she heard him laugh. "Plus there is a huge photo of you and him in the lobby of your hotel. If green wasn't already my favorite color sidekick this dress would have convinced me."

"Wait what? There is a photo of me and Bruce?"

"Some investigator you are. Check out the Gotham Gazette."

She pulled up the site on her laptop and her jaw fell open with shock. "I have to go."

"Wait Chloe what are the conditions?"

"We haven't worked them out. Maybe tonight. I'll call you tomorrow." She didn't wait for his response. She was too busy scanning the page. How the heck had this happened?

On the front page of the style section there was a photo of Bruce kissing her hand when he picked her up for dinner. You couldn't see her face but the rest of her was very easy to make out thanks to that dress.

_Gotham's own Most Eligible Bachelor has a new mystery lady. Sources say he picked up the beautiful blond pixie from the Plaza for dinner Saturday night and had a car sent for her on Sunday. Two dates Bruce? Is this lady in green going to finally make an honest man out of you? Is this the day all the single ladies in Gotham have feared most?_

She read the caption below the photo four times. As far as this rag was concerned they had her marrying him already. It was only a matter of time before they figured out her name and she couldn't afford to be in the public eye again. There were too many people's lives at stake. She knew too many secrets to have photographers popping out of alley's trying to get a picture. Maybe this would blow over? If they weren't seen in public together again the reporters would find something else to write about. She silently prayed that would be the case.

The coffee had definitely put Chloe in a better mood despite her lack of sleep the night before and the awful picture of her in the paper. How did Oliver do this? She had been leading a double life for all of ten minutes and already she was cracking under the pressure. Well she was never one to sit on the sidelines.

Grabbing her cell phone she walked out on the balcony and dialed the mansion. An unlisted number? Please, that took all of 5 minutes to find. She listened to the honk of traffic as she waited for someone to answer the phone. She found the city growing on her. Despite it's gloominess. There was something about it, especially when viewed from up high.

"Wayne Manor" She smiled at the sound of Alfred's voice.

"Hi Alfred it's Chloe."

"Oh Miss Sullivan, How nice to hear from you. Is Bruce expecting your call?" Had he given her the number? How very unlike him.

"No actually I am breaking all the rules of etiquette."

"I'm shocked" His voice couldn't disguise his amusement and Chloe knew she had found an ally.

"Can I come by for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely, and since we are breaking tradition do you have anything in particular you would like?"

"I'm sure whatever you make will be wonderful Alfred and thank you so much." She hung up feeling much better about the day. They were going to have a long talk tonight. She was going to hammer out the conditions and maybe, just maybe she could figure out just what it was about him they made her throw caution to the wind and behave more like Lois than Chloe.

Walking back inside she sat at the deck flipping open her laptop she bent over to slip her shoes off. Her eyes caught on something stuck to the underside of the table. _A bug? Oh My God! _He had planted a listening device in her room. He had to know about Oliver and what about Bart? Had she compromised her boys? She understood his trust issues but this was too much. Her anger flared to a new level. Fine. _Two can play at this game Mr. Wayne. _Typing furiously she began to dig, and dig, and dig until she had looked into every nook and cranny. Even Victor would have been impressed. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for violating his trust but he had left her no option.

* * *

He had dropped the coffee off at noon. It was a risk but he couldn't help himself. He had just planned on dropping off the note but he figured she would be pretty annoyed after the way they left things last night and he wasn't above a bribe. He had planted 2 more bugs and put a tap on the room phone. He still wasn't convinced she was being completely upfront with him. Now that she knew who he was he couldn't afford to be unsure.

Sitting at the massive computer in the cave he listened to her 2 calls with Oliver Queen from earlier that afternoon. At the very least he had confirmed that he was green arrow. More concerning was the rage he felt at Oliver's comments about the photo in the paper. He still wasn't sure what their relationship was and for reasons he couldn't explain that bothered him.

"Spot of tea sir?" Bruce looked up and realized he hadn't noticed Alfred's approach.

"Thanks." He mumbled the words as he reached for the cup.

"Are we still looking into Miss Sullivan?"

"She knows who I am" his voice barely above a whisper.

"Interesting." Alfred's face didn't betray the shock he felt. "You told her?"

"No, she figured it out." Bruce had turned to face him and the worry lines were etched into his features.

"Fascinating." He smiled widely at the thought. Miss Sullivan was just so full of surprises.

"Alfred this isn't a game, she knows who I am and I still don't know if I can trust her."

"And her friends?"

"I told her I would join but that I had conditions." He looked away. Alfred could see right through him.

"That was the only smart choice."

"Dammit Alfred how can you stand there like I just told you it was going to rain today?" Bruce wasn't sure why his calm bothered him so much.

"Is it possible this is a good thing? That perhaps these gentlemen could offer you assitance?"Bruce only raised an eyebrow at that. "Then perhaps they need your help?"

"You know Gotham is my only priority." Alfred sighed. He was well aware of where his priorities were and in his humble opinion they needed to be changed. Maybe Bruce would never settle down but would it be so awful to find someone to share his life with?

"Dinner will be served at 7 and Miss Sullivan will be joining us," At that Bruce's head whipped around. His first reaction was joy but it was quickly replaced by caution. This should be handled smoothly. He had to figure out what the hell his conditions were and what he was going to tell her tonight. He was lost in his own head and when he finally looked up Alfred was gone. He chuckled under his breath. He had always wondered if Alfred was a ninja. The man could enter and leave a room with complete and total silence.

* * *

She had taken a cab to the airport and rented a car before heading over to the mansion. The whole trip took almost 2 hours but she had to be sure she wasn't followed. She couldn't risk another picture in the paper or worse. She was fuming mad but she would never risk anyone's safety.

She walked up to the door and gasped as it swung open. Bruce was standing there glaring. She knew he was angry but she couldn't bring herself to care. She would have tried to make him angry sooner if she knew this was the reaction she was going to get. He looked unbearable sexy and Chloe couldn't help the tiny sigh that escaped. There was just something about him that made her knees weak and her skin flushed. He was every bit the predator.

"Come in Miss Sullivan." The words were civil but his eyes pinned her like a predator. She had a fleeting thought that running might be a good idea but then she was moving forward and he was closing the door behind her.

As the door clicked into place his last ounce of civility vanished. He pushed her back against the frame growling.

"How dare you?" His hands were wrapped tightly around her arms. She was pretty sure he was leaving bruises.

"How dare I?" Oh she was angry. "You unabashed hypocrite! How dare you?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out the 3 bugs she had found and threw then at him.

A smug smile spread across his lips. He wasn't ashamed. "Can you blame me? I needed to know if you were trustworthy. And I see now that I was right to worry. You hacked my system." He wanted to sound threatening but he couldn't keep the awe out of his voice. He had better encryption that the CIA and somehow she had gotten in. She had missed the alarm but still it was a feet he wasn't sure there was another person on the planet could accomplish. He still had a lot of reservations about her League but he would gladly work with her.

"Please, if you know I got in than you also know I didn't touch anything. You made me angry and I wanted to return the favor." She tried to pull away but he held her firm. "Let me go Bruce." The words were a quiet hiss.

He pulled back like he had been burned. Suddenly realizing how hard he had been holding her. His eyes shifted to the marks on her arms and he flinched.

"How much did you hear?" She was angry but she still had a job to do. She needed to know if anyone was compromised.

"Enough." She thought back over the last few days and all her conversations. He probably figured out Oliver was the green arrow but she hadn't said much else and more to the point was that she hadn't broken her word to him.

"You know I kept my word so I will ask that you do the same. You can't repeat anything you heard." her eyes pleaded with him. "Sorry some things need to be said out loud no matter how obvious they are." She smiled a half smile at him, her temper cooling down.

He took a step forward and she tried to back up. For the first time she was actually afraid of him. Something in his face, the way he moved towards her. She realized she was still pressed up against the door, there was no where to go. His eyes were dark and full of promises and her fear vanished as quickly as it had come only to be replaced by want, need, lust. "Dammit Bruce." she barely got the words out before his mouth crashed down on hers. She had no defense against him. She gave over complete control, winding her arms around him letting her hands trace the defined lines of his toned chest. She moaned into his mouth. He was almost as hard as the suit and she felt her knees go weak as he nibbled on her bottom lip. He swept her up into his arms, breaking the kiss she stared up at him. Awareness fluttered to the surface.

"What about dinner? Alfred?"

"Really? You're thinking about another man? You bruise my ego Chloe." She frowned up at him. As if anything could touch his ego. "I sent him home; we have a lot to discuss." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"There is no suit to stop you tonight Bruce." Her voice was a soft whisper and she brought her hand up to trace the line of his jaw.

"Thank god, the dam thing chaffs." Her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world. If he could stay like this forever he would. But there was still a war to be waged and he couldn't risk any more casualties. But they could have tonight. He would give her tonight and then he would walk away.

He carried her up the stairs and down the long hallway to his room. Yes he would give her tonight.

* * *

The end.

Evil isn't it? I know. Normally I like the details but for some reason I wanted this to end like this. I already have an outline for some future fic that would pick up 5 year down the road. I will get to it at some point. In the mean time I leave you to your imaginations.


End file.
